


Dyad Force Wishes

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chocolate Ice Cream, Dream Sex, F/M, The Force, UST, Wish Fulfillment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26001013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Hermione Granger and Sheev Palpatine wish upon a falling star.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Sheev Palpatine
Comments: 18
Kudos: 10
Collections: Farewell to Summer: The 31 Flavors of Smut





	Dyad Force Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Farewell_to_summer_2020 fic fest. I received the trope: UST Kink: Wish fullfillment and Ice Cream flavor: Chocolate.  
> Many thanks goes to my beta: Tridogmom! And thanks to the admin for the lovely banner!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Hermione Granger settled on her couch with a pint of chocolate ice cream in one hand and the remote control in the other. She was watching her favourite movie, <i>Star Wars Phantom Menace</i> after a long grueling day at her job.

Taking a large spoonful of chocolate ice cream with whipped cream on top, she hummed as it hit her tongue. That was all she wanted for her supper; relax and let the stress of the day go away.

Hermione had lost count of how many times she had watched Phantom Menace. <i> Maybe it's because I have a crush on Sheev Palpatine?</i>

Her telly went blank and she looked out her window to see a bright shooting star streaking across the sky. Even though it was silly, she made a wish as the star faded away. <i> Oh I wish it was real life and I could meet him on Coruscant, far away from here.</i> Her television flared back to life picking up where it had left off. She groaned at Palpatine’s handsome face, wishing his full lips were pressed against her.

<hr/></hr>

On Coruscant, Senator Palpatine just happened to glance at the night sky in his skycar. <i> A shooting star, that's rare. I’ve never felt such a strong wave of arousal travelling through the Force. I must meditate on that and see if I can increase it.</i> He sighed tiredly. 

The guards escorted him to his apartments for necessary precautions. <i>This is overkill. I can protect myself. But that would give my persona away,</i> he mused as he waved the guards away as soon as he stepped into his chambers.

Feeling slightly hungry and realizing that he had not eaten anything during the Senate meetings, he looked for something to eat. Sheev remembered that he had some chocolate ice cream stored away for when he was feeling down. When he found the sweet, he reached his hand out. A sigh of relish went through the Force when his fingers touched the container. <i>Strange. I wonder.</i>

Sheev took the first bite of the frozen dessert and delighted in the taste. <i> Ahhh, this hits the spot. And as for my sexual tension. I need to find someone.</i>

Perceiving that a pleasurable bath was in order, he made his way into the bathroom and began to fill his tub. <i>The Force will reveal the one I need,</i> he mused as he tested the water and found it acceptable for his needs. He disrobed and eased himself in the warm lavender water, ready to relieve the stress and tension of the day.

He leaned his head back on the cushioned edge, allowing the warm waters to soothe his tired muscles. Sheev’s mind drifted to the feminine sigh of relish he had heard that was connected by the Force.

As if he had conjured her into his mind, Sheev envisioned her as a young woman, close to his age, maybe in her late twenties, with brown hair and brown eyes. He felt her connection so strongly and groaned with pleasure, feeling his cock hardened. <i> I must find out her name and if she is on Coruscant. If she isn’t I have to find a way to bring her here. Maybe the Jedi Order can prove useful.</i>

After the pleasant bath, he dressed for bed. The sexual tension he was feeling earlier was still there. <i> Damn it! If I can’t find a way for her to be here soon, my dick will explode.</i> He pulled the covers back on his luxurious bed and climbed in, drifted to sleep immediately.

In his dreams, he saw her. <i> This could be instrumental in my plan.</i> He strolled over to where she was looking around. “Hello.” 

Hermione’s eyes went wide with surprise when she saw him and he wondered if she had been searching the Force for him as well. 

  
  


“Am I dreaming?” she asked. “Are you actually in my dream?”

Wanting to test a theory, Sheev reached out and touched her arm. The same wave of arousal he had felt through the Force during his bath flooded his mind and body. This was the girl he had been drawn to. “We are still dreaming. The Force is connecting us.”

“So you <i>are</i> real then? How did I get to you?” she murmured, gently touching his face. 

Sheev could feel the power coming off of Hermione, even in this dream state. He held his arms out to her and smiled as she came to him without hesitation. 

“I have a theory,” he told her. “Kiss me, I beg you,” Their lips met and Sheev tasted chocolate ice cream on her mouth. “Tell me, did anything out of the ordinary happen to you today?”

Hermione stopped kissing him and paused, clearly thinking through her day. “A shooting star appeared outside my window and I made a wish.”

“The same happened here.” He sensually pulled her closer to his body, allowing her to feel the hardness of his cock poking into her belly.

“Perhaps you had chocolate ice cream as well?” she hinted, and he knew she must have tasted some chocolate from his mouth when they kissed.

<hr/></hr>

Wrapping her arms around his neck, her fingers playing with his reddish hair. <i> He reminds me of the Weasleys. If only we could physically be together, not just in my dream.</i>

She felt his finger as it trailed down between her breasts, over her stomach, and down to her dark green pyjama shorts as he slipped in, finding her wet and willing. His fingers traced her seam before he pushed two of his long digits inside.

Eyes falling closed, she groaned while he finger fucked her slowly, teasing her. Her hips began to move in rhythm with his finger and she heard his thoughts echoing in her head, as if through the Force. 

<i> Just think how delicious she would feel around your hard cock, Sheev.</i>

Grinning at the way his inner consciousness was goading him, she nipped his chin playfully as he ran his hands up and down her back..

“You must have an inkling as to how I can travel here, my Lord Sidious.”

Sheev stiffened immediately and held her at arms length. “How do you know about my secret identity?”

Hermione smirked. <i> All those years of watching the movies and series has paid off. He is practically sweating.</i>

“I would tell you here. But I think in person would be more formal. Don’t you think Sheev?” She purred his name into his ear, and he shivered in anticipation. As she began to grind against his hips, causing his cock to rub against her pelvis, his eyes rolled back.

“Don’t you want this?” she asked, her voice raspy. “Me? With chocolate ice cream drizzling on your chest?”

Hungry eyes met her own, and she knew her lips were quivering with need as well as an ache to be filled. 

“I can help fulfill your destiny, my lord. I’m sick and tired of staying home with no lover, no mate… that is if you want me completely.”

Shock filled his eyes at her declaration of love for him. She could tell he wanted her here by his side— if the will of the Force agreed with him. He kissed her soundly and she held on to him. 

“Do you trust me, my sweet?” he asked and she breathed a <i> yes </i> against his lips.

Something was trying to wake Hermione up and she didn’t want to.<i> This is the most erotic dream I’ve ever had and I’m not about to wake up! I want to be in his arms.</i> She felt something poking in her stomach and glanced down. Seeing Sheev was underneath her, his arms wrapped around her body and they were in his bed.

“Is this real?” She pinched herself. “Ow! This is real!” She bent down and eagerly kissed Sheev. His hands resumed wandering over her body.

  
  



End file.
